Gameplay
Related: * [[Adventure Mode|'Adventure Mode']] * [[Gunner Mode|'Gunner Mode']] * [[Infinite Spire|'Infinite Spire']] * [[Battle Mode|'Battle Mode']] * [[Upgrades|'Upgrades']] About Modes and Mechanics of the game. So there are plenty of stuff to spend Your time on :) As most of multiplayer games in the world this one ain't go further. Main goal of the game (after You beat all Adventure levels and Gunner levels) is to be the best in... well, Everything. Be on the Top. Lets have a quick walkthrough... There are three Game Modes here: First is Line Mode - Adventure Mode which includes three other same type of modes and Infinite Spire: Defense. # Adventure Mode # Treasure Hunt # Weekly Dungeoun Basicaly it is what all Cartoon Wars sequell is on. You have a Castle and Your enemy has a Castle. You have various of Spells and Units and Your enemy has various Spells and Units. You have a Bow Tower for the defense and guess what?... Your enemy has his own Bow Tower for the defense too. The goal is to kill the opponents Castle before he kills Yours. Thats easy. You summon Your units to go fight on the line of a battleground against Your opponents units. If Your units appeared to be stronger and/or overcounted than Your opponent's units then they will reach Enemy's Castle and destroy it. All types of Modes in Adventure mode are pretty much the same. Insipte of Treasure Hunt doesn't allow to use Spells. Other differences are in rewards. Second is Battle Mode is something new here. # Siege Mode # Team Battle Mode # Raid Raid is belongs to Line Mode. It represents some kind of PvP, where You are trying to plunder some of the real players Castle. Each hit of the Enemy's Castle will net You misirable amount of gold. Win will move You on the ladder. Siege Mode is more like a Party Quest. You are picking Your best seven guys in a party, in hope that they will run as far as possible before time runs out. This party will meet other parties of mobs trying to deal with them. Each time Your guys defeating bad guys you will recieve a gift box with minor reward and adding a few seconds to the Timer. The run stops when all of Your guys are dead or when the Timer depletes to zero seconds. Each kill of a bad guy will add some points to Your score. More You score - more higher You will be on the ladder. Team Battle Mode is another kinda PvP battle. You have to pick 4 Your best guys to fight against opponent's (real player) mighty Four. There is nothing You can do while the battle is on, so just sit back and enjoy of stupidness of an AI. Win will get You higher in a ladder and give You some exp for Your participated units (if they are not maxed). Gunner Mode basically is a shooter mode. Where You have to control Your gunner in order to kill and to be killed by massive amount of nasty creeps coming out continiously till the specific number. See more in the related links.